The present invention relates to data processing by digital computer, and more particularly to managing data consistency.
In collaborative business processes, several different and separate computer based systems are typically involved, such as in Enterprise Resource Planning (ERP) systems. These systems communicate with each other using a network, thus forming a computer system landscape. Within such a system landscape data is exchanged between and replicated in the systems involved, and continual efforts are needed to maintain, for example, consistency of the data across each of the systems within the landscape.